Transformers Prime: The New and Last Knight of the Primes
by AnimeNerdyGirl2018
Summary: this is a story about a girl who is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Arcee. Her older brother had turned evil and has created a new war. Can Shadow and her team stop him, or will he win the war and the title of the Prime and become a knight.
1. under editing

hey everyone. this story is under some edititing. there will be longer chapters and everything else. 


	2. Chapter 1:Meet Shadow Pax Prime

_**Hello my name is Shadow Pax Prime. I'm what you would call a teco-organic. That means I'm part human part robot. I'm the only daughter of Optimus Prime and Arcee. I am 18 years old and I'm more like my father with looks and speech. From time to time i have my mother's fighting spirit but other times i'm act more like my father when i comes to politics and other things like that. My whole family is a mixture of Autobots and Decepticons. My uncle is Megatron and i have an older brother named Orion Prime Pax and he acts more like my mother and looks a lot like her a well.**_

 **I was in my room working on my homework for school. I want to become a medic like Ratchet and KnockOut. And I also have a huge crush on KnockOut's friend BreakDown. I don't know how everyone would react to me having a crush on BreakDown so it's staying a secret for now.**

" **Shadow! Come on down here! It's time for dinner!" I heard my Uncle Megatron yelled from the kitchen.**

" **I'm coming!" I yelled back to him as i ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I almost ran into StarScream. StarScream is uncle Megatron's oldest friend other than Soundwave. StarScream and Soundwave have been there for me for all my life. Uncle Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave live with us to help me and dad with political things.**

" **Shadow you must be careful when you come down the stairs, if you had gotten hurt your mother would have my head after your father and Megatron had gotten done with me." StarScream said with a small smile and a chuckle.**

" **Sorry StarScream i'll be more careful. Are you joining us for dinner?" I asked with a small smile of my own.**

" **I can not tonight. I have a meeting with the Elders but I should be back before dark hits." He said as he messed up my hair. I laugh as I fixed my hair.**

" **Alright i'll have mom leave you some food for you to have when you get back." i said as i looked at him.**

" **Thank you Shadow." Starscream said as he left the house. I could tell that there was something on his mind. Turning to head to the dining room, I could see my brother already there.**

" **Hello...little sister."**

 **I stare at my brother with hate in my eyes. Orion stares back at me with even more hate at me. Father, Mother and Uncle walked in in us in a stare down.**

" **Hello you two, is everything okay?" Mother asked.**

 **Looking over at Mother, I sigh and head over to my spot next to Uncle. He looks over at me with some concern in his eyes.**

" **So Shadow, how are things going with the University." Father asked me. Looking up from my food to Father and back to my food.**

" **My studies are going great Father, I am almost done with my homework so I can finish high school early." I said while going back to my food.**

" **That's good to hear Shadow." Uncle said. I look over at my uncle and gave a smile at him. Orion gives me a look of hatred, ever since we were younger we were close but then when the Elders came to tell us who would be the next prime, Orion lost his mind after that.**

 **It's been hard but I hope one day Orion will start becoming the brother he should be.**

 _ **AnimeNerdyGirl2018: Her you go! The new Chapter One. I hope you guys like this. The next chapter will start with a flashback on the whole Elders come and all that. Have a nice day!**_


	3. Chapter 2: What happened in the past

**Sitting at my desk doing some papers, I started to think about what happens when we were kids when Orion became so….dark. And this was all six years ago**

~Flashback Six years ago~

 _ **Orion (17) and myself (13) were outside in the backyard playing 'Kings and Knights'. We did this so that way when Orion becomes the next Prime and the Last Knight, he would have a idea on what to do.**_

 _ **As we were playing, the Elders and our parents came out to speak to us. We were running around when we heard our father call out to us.**_

" _ **Orion and Shadow please come here." I heard father say. Me and my brother turned to look at our father and see that the Elders were there next to mother and father.**_

 _ **Orion and I looked at each other and walked over to our parents and the Elders. The Elders looked down at me and Orion and then at one another. Why did they do that.**_

" _ **We have come to say who is going to be the next Prime and the Last Knight for our people." One of the Elders said. Me and Orion smiled and looked at each other. I hope Orion gets to become Prime so i can become his medic.**_

" _ **And the next Prime is…..Shadow."**_

 _ **After the Elders had said that….my whole life changed…**_

~Flashback over~

 **A knock on my door pulled me out of my head. I turned my chair to the door and answered.**

 **"Yes? Who is it?" I asked the person behind the door.**

 **"It's Starscream. May I enter?" Starscream asked me. Starscream? When did he get back?**

" **Yes. come on in Starscream." I said and turned back around.**

 **When Starscream enter my room, he seen me working on school work for my medic classes. He and Uncle knew I wanted to be a medic and not the next Prime.**

 **"Shadow what is all this?" Screamer had asked looking at the papers I was working on. The University that Knockout and Ratchet went to sent me some papers to fill out on medical things to see what i know and what i need to know. (Shadow: Also i should have said this last chapter but it's summer time oops.)**

 **"School work." I said while working. Screamer just looked at me then waved someone else in my room. It was my father.**

 **"Shadow, why don't you take a small break and come outside with us. We are making smores over the fire." My father said to me. I know what he is trying to do but i need to finish this work for the University that Knockout and Ratchet went to.**

 **"Sorry but I'll pass. I have too much to do right now." I said not looking up.**

 **My father just sighed. He knew how much I wanted to get into the University that his medic and his brother's medic went to. I want to be a medic like Knockout and Ratchet. I want to be a great medic like those two are. Screamer looked sadden and said something to my father.**

 **"Optimus let's go join everyone. I'm sure Shadow will join us when she is done with the school work the University gave her" Screamer said.**

 **My father looked sad but did what Starscream said to do. After they left my room...I broke down into tears. I wanted to spend time with everyone but I was trying to get into this school so that way if a war ever does break out, I can be of more help then just being a Prime and a Knight.**

 **After 4 hours of doing school work, I fell asleep at my desk. But what I did not know is that I was going to get hurt. And that my parents were going to see what my brother was truly like.**

 _ **(Shadow: Alright Chapter two is done! And I finally made a flashback that would explain the whole the thing with Orion and him hating his sister. And if you guys want me to post a thing about each character let me know! AUTOCONS TRANSFORM RISE UP AND ROLL OUT!)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Why Brother?

**I was asleep at my desk when my brother Orion walked into my room...with a knife in his hand. I woke up hearing a sound, I looked behind me to see who was in my room. I saw Orion with a knife, I was going to yell to try to wake up my parents and everyone else but that was wishful thinking.**

 **Orion put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet.**

 **"Shut up you little brat!" Orion yelled.**

 **My parents where heavy sleepers and my uncle Megatron was as well. I'm going to die. But when I thought that everyone was asleep, Starscream came in to check up on me.**

 **He saw Orion with a knife and was holding it at me, Screamer ran up to us and got Orion away from me.**

 **"Orion what in the pits of Kaon are you doing?!" Starscream yelled loud enough to wake Mother and Father and Uncle Megatron.**

 **Mother and Father came running in, and what they saw was something they did not want to see. Uncle came running in not to long after my parents to see what was going on.**

 **"Orion what are you doing with that knife?" Mother asked.**

 **Orion just laughed like a mad man.**

 **"Getting rid of Shadow." Orion said while still laughing.**

 **"Why?" Father had asked.**

 **"Because she will be the last Prime and the last knight. I wanted that title because I'm the oldest. I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT TITLE NOT HER!" Orion yelled/said.**

 **I just looked at him. Was he still mad at that? I never asked to become prime or a knight. I just wanted to be a medic. This is why I'm doing so much school work so that Orion can be the prime and the last knight.**

 **This was something that I never wanted to happen to me. I just wanted to be more like Ratchet. I didn't want to be like my father. Yeah I look more like father but I never wanted to be like him.**

 **"Orion..." I asked with tears in my eyes. Orion looked at me with no remorse in his eyes. He eyes were no longer blue but a deep red with a hint of purple to them.**

 **What Happened to my older brother?**

 **"You took my title and my chance to be more like father. But no you had to look just like father while I look more like mother. I never wanted a little sister. If you was never born than I would not be trying to kill you." Orion said.**

 **I looked at Orion and had tears running down my face. Why does he still hold a grudge to me in his heart? I want my real big brother back.**

 **Uncle came up to Orion, but Orion tried to attack him but missed. Orion looked around and left by window and fled from everyone and everything.**

 **Mother and Father came running over to me as well as Starscream and Uncle. They kept asking if i was alright and everything and i could only nod.**

 **Getting up, I looked out the window and started to think.**

 _ **Looks like Orion is going to start a war….and I am going to finish it.**_

 _ **( Wow sorry for the dark chapter everyone. But you guys know why Shadow was doing so much work. Welp I hope you guys liked the chapter and i will see you in the next one!)**_


End file.
